


Four Houses of Rage

by coreplant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreplant/pseuds/coreplant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little set of one-shots, written from the point of view of someone who knows just how much you don't want to incur the wrath of one of the Hogwarts Houses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Houses of Rage

No, seriously mate, give me that bottle. You have no idea what I've had to put up with the past few days. There, that's right . . that's - no, you sodden arse, the whole thing!

Fine. You want to know what's got me in a state? I'll tell you - and I warn you, listen. You damned well don't want to do what I've done. It's never going to be worth it.

It was supposed to be a simple job - keep the Auror busy, keep him off the Boss's tracks long enough for the heist, and who cares if the artifacts are cursed? You can make a lot of money off of Muggles wanting a miracle without paying a proper price.

We had a whole bunch of small stuff, really petty but mean enchanted items. Really harmless, for the most. But there's going to be a few really rotten ones in batches like that . . . and we didn't care enough to figure out which they were. Paid for it.

Paid for it **bad**.

I felt bad for the kid - still do. Losin' an eye an' half of your folks in one swoop . . . it's, it's rough. Never thought I'd care much about Muggles, either way . . .

. . . that was . . . that was too much. 

Especially for a kid.

S-sorry, I'll get back to it. Where was I?

Right, enchanted crap. Well, we obeyed the boss, and sold a whole bunch of these things here and there, mostly pawn shops. More hands it goes through, the less likely they'll find ya, right? I'll say this: When you're talking a Gryffindor, there's no way they won't track you down once they got an inkling something's going on. Maybe it was all the stuff showing up too fast, or the charms rubbed off on each other in the crate . . but the Auror tracked us down at the last sale.

They're like their Founder - almost freakish luck. There's a reason they're at the front of the charge, plain as sight. An' that's what he did. Just charged right in, slingin' spells.

Now this was almost right after the whole b-bit with the . . . with the kid. We, that bein' me and Larry, we were pretty rattled. Honest, I'd been sick after finding out about . . . about it. I had checked our stash real careful after that. Burned two books that just didn't seem right, didn't want to even risk somethin' like that happenin' again, even though it pissed Larry right off. So all we had left was a snappin' tea set with a sugar bowl that ate mice. Right pretty pattern, it had.

. . right, right. Back to things. I was rattled, we had the tea set to sell off, and we were trying to sell it off to this pawnshop bloke. He wasn't liking our askin' price, and Larry was being stubborn about lowerin' it. I mean, we'd be short if we sold it lower, but I was leanin' more to gettin' out of there, and the bloke clearly didn't have the scratch to buy at the price Larry was askin'. And then the bloody Auror bursts into the room, slinging a hex dead on.

He was pissed, and he right scared the pants offa me. You've seen the man, right? He's got that daft smile and so many kids, doesn't look like he remembers that proper people don't care how a telly-whatsit works?

Well, he didn't look so harmless then! Never seen a look so cold in those kinds of eyes before.

. . . he took us out with one spell. All o' us. Woke up later in a chair, and I sang like a canary. I don't know how he got the permission, but he dosed us right up with Veritaserum. At least, I 'sume it was us. He looked damned grim comin' out of the other room, where I could hear Larry talkin'. Just enough to tell it was Larry.

Eh?

You're damned right I made a deal - what else could I do?

He had me down to rights, and I'd told him everythin' down to my cheatin' on my O.W.L.S. my last year of school. Larry's in Azkaban, and I don't even want to think of what he did to get sent there. So, I got the deal laid down on me, and I could take it or go with Larry. Help bring down the gang, an' then house arrest with charity work until I've paid off the kid's hospital bills.

Don't - I'm faster.

I made a deal, and I'm holdin' true on it - you can put that wand right back down now. He only let me make a deal 'cause I haven't been with the gang that long, and I'd been doin' my best to help that poor kid on the sly. Even told him I was thinkin' of adoptin' the kid if I could get out.

That's right, he _let me_.

And he's already here, **Boss**.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! My first ficthing up here. Hopefully some of you will find this interesting - it wouldn't let go of my brain until I wrote it. Comments are very welcome, and feed my creative muse!


End file.
